MGQ4 Plot Synopsis
An Elderly Snake discovers that the Patriots all being dead was a false lead created by Outer Haven, he manages to get his first ever Voltron Lion, which is Red. He goes to Afghanistan and fights other Voltron Lions and encounters The Lion King Unit. He later decides to team up with Meryl, also known as "Pidge" and goes to South America to find a woman named Naomi Hunter. He then encounters Laughing Hyena in an abandoned wooden warehouse. And his Lion is equipped with a Camouflage System. After managing to kill Laughing Hyena, he then goes to Prague and discovers there is another Pidge, called "Big Mama", who Meryl was cloned from. After defeating Raging Raven, Snake travels in his newly obtained Voltron Hind to Shadow Moses, after an incident where Liquid disables all the guns in the world. This is where the Shadow Moses Flashback happens, after 9 years, the place looks like it has been smashed up to pieces. And yet the glass is still there. Snake then encounters Crying Wolf, and destroys his lion with his, then he and Raiden have a hand to hand fight with someone who had been pestering them a long time, Vamp. Ocelot, who revealed he was in Love with Naomi, cries because her terminal cancer got worse and she dies. Snake decides to go on a Rampage in his Lion across the exit where he was in a Jeep. Liquid however, taunts snake like a child would, and runs towards the Outer Haven Submarine like a Child. Even angrier, Snake uses the Hind by himself to land on Outer Haven, while Meryl, her Boyfriend Johnny "Hunk" Sasaki decide to launch onto Outer Haven. Snake manages to kill Screaming Mantis, who he had a hard time because he could predict his shots. After killing Mantis, he goes on a long and painful "Dying Crawl" where he Crawls into the Outer Haven Furnace, nearly dying. He manages to disable every single Voltron Lion Production Factory and manages to get on top of Outer Haven. Therefore, he fights against Liquid Ocelot and subdues him to the point that Ocelot says "Your Pretty Good" in his dying breaths, and dies. Snake felt sad when he did it. In the Epilogue, Meryl and Hunk get married, Raiden is rebuilt as it was revealed he tried to hold Outer Haven for Snake and failed. However, Snake, is finding it hard to cope with PTSD, he goes to the Graveyard where The Boss was buried, and points a gun in his mouth, but he does not have the willpower to kill himself. His dad Big Boss appears, and says "Let It Go, Son" and reveals to him a man in a Wheelchair, called Coran, or Major Zero. He says Coran orchestrated all the events and used to be good friends with Big Boss, but Big Boss does not like him anymore. It's revealed the Quintessence is slowly killing Coran, and that he is Brain-Dead on Life Support. Ending Coran's suffering, Snake and Big Boss disconnect Coran from his Life Support. And Snake and Big Boss have one last Cigarette, Big Boss then dies. And Snake wonders the Graveyard, alone, knowing he will eventually die of his old age.